bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Holly
Lockwood debuted as Crash Holly, the on-screen cousin of Bob "Hardcore" Holly, on the August 16 episode of Raw is War in 1999. The relationship between the on-screen cousins was strained, with Hardcore frequently threatening Holly. He was often seen carrying a weighing scale when he took on the gimmick of claiming himself to be well over 400 lbs, along with Hardcore, so that they would be considered super heavyweights. Holly, teaming with Hardcore as "The Holly Cousins", made his pay-per-view debut at SummerSlam in 1999. The pair participated in a Tag Team Turmoil match, a match where when one team was eliminated, they were replaced by another, won by the Acolytes Protection Agency. At No Mercy, they defeated the New Age Outlaws team by disqualification. The next night on Raw is War, they defeated the Rock 'n' Sock Connection for the WWF Tag Team Championship. They held the titles until November 4, when they dropped the titles to Mankind (Mick Foley) and his new partner Al Snow (Allen Sarven) on an episode of SmackDown!. In early 2000, Holly joined the hardcore division and went on to win the Hardcore Championship 22 times, with his first title win coming on the February 24, 2000, edition of SmackDown! when he defeated Test for the title. Holly decreed that he must defend the championship twenty four hours a day, seven days a week ("24/7"). This meant that the title was permanently contested, not just in the course of sanctioned matches, and could therefore change hands anywhere, as long as a referee was present to administer the three count. Holly was frequently attacked by other wrestlers while in unlikely locations, including an airport, a funhouse, a circus, and even in his hotel room. While Holly was often pinned, he normally immediately regained the title from his opponent. His most common tactic was to steal a win in one of his or someone else's Hardcore Championship match and quick run away to the back, away from other contenders. This turned him into a crowd favorite and earned him the nickname of the "Houdini of Hardcore". During his time in the hardcore division, he had a long standing feud with the members of the Mean Street Posse, Pete Gas, Rodney, and Joey Abs. Holly also became well known for defending the championships against non-wrestlers, including referees and road agents like Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson. In late 2000, Holly's on-screen cousin Molly Holly was introduced. At Rebellion, Holly defeated William Regal to win the WWF European Championship. He, however, dropped the title back to Regal only two days later. In 2001, the Holly Cousins began a feud with The Dudley Boyz. In the course of this feud, Molly began a relationship with Spike Dudley, leading to internal disputes within each family, as well as a Romeo and Juliet-style feud between the six of them. On March 18, 2001, on Heat, Holly defeated Dean Malenko to win the Light Heavyweight Championship. He held the title for over a month before dropping it to the debuting Jerry Lynn on the April 29 episode of Heat. In May 2001, Holly and Hardcore briefly reunited but wrestled lower-card tag teams. When the WWF was renamed World Wrestling Entertainment and then divided into two "brands", the two storyline divisions to which WWE assigned its employees, Holly was initially drafted to the Raw roster, where he had little success.16 He later jumped ship to SmackDown! in the midst of a match with Jeff Hardy on the September 2, 2002 episode of Raw, shortly after Eric Bischoff, having been informed that a Raw wrestler would leave Raw to reunite with a relative on SmackDown! that night, ordered a beatdown on Hardy (who he thought was leaving Raw to be with his brother Matt Hardy).17His first SmackDown! match took place on September 5, where he defeated The Hurricane.18 He started a feud with Cruiserweight Champion Jamie Noble over the Cruiserweight Championship.3 On October 3, on an episode of SmackDown!, Noble defeated Holly to retain the title.19 On December 19, Holly teamed up with Bill DeMott to take on Noble and Nunzio (James Maritato).20 Crash and DeMott won the match but after the match, DeMott turned on Holly and attacked him.20 This lead to a match on the following week on SmackDown!, where Holly was defeated.21 After being sidelined for four months, Holly made his return on April 24, 2003 episode of SmackDown!. After he returned, he joined Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore as part of the "Mattitude Followers" or "MF'ers" for short.faction (as Moore's supposed apprentice, Crash was also referred to by Hardy as a "Moore-on.") but failed to recreate his earlier success and was released by WWE on June 30, 2003.